


Equestria Girls: The Many Loves of Gemini Shadow

by ChristaWolf



Series: Equestria Girls [10]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaWolf/pseuds/ChristaWolf
Summary: Adagio realizes the depths of her affection for Gem and decides to act.





	1. Adagio Dazzle: Dear Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adagio realizes the depths of her affection for Gem and decides to act.

****Adagio sat in the cafe she and the other five members of their group frequented, staring pensively into her coffee mug.

Sunset, who was sitting across from her, looked up from her geometry homework. "Are you doing okay, Adagio?" she asked. "You've been sitting there for an hour at least, I'm pretty sure your coffee's gone cold by now!"

Adagio could only shrug. "You remember me telling you that I had a crush on Gem?" she began.

Sunset nodded. "Yeah, and?"

Adagio took a deep breath. "It's still there. Even though I promised myself I wouldn't be Gem's rebound girl, it's still there."

"That's certainly a big deal," Sunset commented, chewing thoughtfully on her pencil eraser. "I would've thought that after Mysterio was dealt with, Gem would've gone running into Raven's arms."

"There's a reason she didn't," Adagio said. "Gem told me over IM last night that the reason she and Raven aren't a couple anymore is partially because they don't want to attract any unwanted attention, like with Mysterio, and partially because… well, Gem said she thought it would be a good idea if they saw other people.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Sunset asked, though she figured she already knew the answer.

Sure enough, Adagio’s reply was exactly as Sunset had imagined: “I’m going to ask her out.”

“But what about,” Sunset began, and imitated Adagio’s voice, “And it's because I value her friendship that I will not attempt to step in and be her rebound girl.  I know she and Raven belong together, even if Raven seems to have forgotten, hmmm?”

“That was different,” Adagio says, raising her hands defensively. “They broke up because Mysterio had made Raven his mind slave. This time, they’re doing it of their own free will. Besides…” She leaned in close. “You know as well as I do that Gem deserves to be happy, whether that’s with me, Raven, or somebody else. But more than that? I’ve been around a _long_ time, longer than anyone else in this room. And I know, just by being her friend for a few months, that Gemini Shadow is one of the most important people on this planet. She’s gonna do great things, and she’ll need somebody who’ll stick by her no matter what.”

Sunset nods, and giggles a bit. “At least you didn’t say you were just trying to get into her pants.”

* * *

“So, Adagio, why exactly have you called me here?” Gem asked. The two girls were sitting on the roof of CHS, gazing down at the town below them. It was autumn, and more of the trees were beginning to change colors and shed their leaves. A chill wind blew, and Gem reached around to tug the multi-colored scarf she wore a little tighter around her neck. 

“Because I have something to confess to you,” Adagio replies, placing one hand on Gem’s knee. “I…” She gulped, and tried again. “I love you, Gemini Shadow. I am passionate about you. You make my heart feel lighter than it’s been in over a thousand years… you are the first person outside of Aria and Sonata to feel like part of my family. In another life, I might’ve called you my little sister, but now… I want to call you my girlfriend. Will you let me?” Magenta eyes met green as the two stared at one another.

Gem’s reply was almost instantaneous. “Yes,” she said softly. “I will. Without hesitation.” She took Adagio’s hand in hers, and grey met pale yellow as their fingers intertwined. “When the Mysterio thing was starting… I came to you because… well, not just your expertise in matters of dark magic, though that _was_ part of it… I came to you because I had begun to feel a pull toward you… not like what your songs used to do, but something different. An honest attraction. I wanted more of that, but I was afraid to act in case Raven wanted to re-connect… but she never did. So I recommended we see other people, and now… here we are, confessing our feelings.” 

Adagio smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Gem’s body, pulling her close. She took a deep sniff of Gem’s perfume, and chuckled. “You smell like rain… Rain and dark chocolate.”

“My two favorite smells,” Gem replied, smiling up at the former siren. “And you smell like… citrus.”

“My favorite kind of fruit,” Adagio chuckled. “So… does this mean we’re a couple?”

“Almost,” Gem said, and she pulled Adagio into a deep kiss. They didn’t break off for several minutes. Once they did, Gem whispered into Adagio’s ear: “Now we are.”

Adagio smiled and ran her fingers through Gem’s hair. “I love you, dear girl,” she muttered quietly.

“And I love you, darling,” Gem said, curling up in Adagio’s arms.

* * *

The news that Gem and Adagio were dating spread quickly over the next few days. Some students, among them Trixie and Snips, figured that Adagio had somehow hypnotized Gem into loving her, or had eaten Gem’s soul for breakfast, making Gem her servant for the rest of time. Though Gem had tried to quell these rumors, they proved impervious to fact, and so continued to fill the school like a bad smell.

Luckily for the new couple, there were four girls who were very happy for them: Sunset, Raven, Aria, and Sonata. When they walked into the cafeteria on that first day holding hands, all four of them were heard to chorus “Awwwwwwww!”

Sonata bounced up and down excitedly. “You two are _so cute_! We just gotta do something to celebrate!”

“How about dinner at your place?” Raven suggested. “I’ve never been, and I don’t think Gem has either.”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Adagio said, and she turned to smile at Gem. “What do you think, dear girl?”

Gem smiled. “I say let’s do it.”

So that afternoon, the six friends met up at Sunset’s house, where she lived with the Dazzlings. Since it was a Tuesday, that meant it was taco night, which meant Sonata could be found in the kitchen, making more than enough tacos for everybody. The other five girls took to lounging around in the main living room, with Adagio and Gem sitting together.

“What first attracted you to me?” Gem asked Adagio, tilting her head slightly to one side.

Adagio thought for a moment. “Well, you’re sweet, considerate, polite, very well-mannered… and of course, you’re utterly gorgeous.” She ran her hand over Gem’s jawline and down her neck, making the other girl giggle slightly and blush. Adagio smirked a little. “So… how about you to me?”

Gem tapped her chin and thought for a bit. “Let’s see… you’re very confident, sure of yourself… you know exactly what you want and how to get it. You’re one of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met, and…” She blushed again. “There’s no other word for it: you’re sexy. The way you walk, the way you talk sometimes, the way you present yourself to everyone… you know you have a body that the boys drool over and the girls would give their right arms to have, and you like showing it off.” She sighed wistfully. “I wish I could be like that… I’ve been brought up to be reserved, prim, and proper… and I’m tired of it. I’m tired of being just the daughter of a noble. I want to be… I want to be like you.”

Adagio was taken by surprise at these words, but she smiled like a hungry predator. “Well then,” she purred. “How about after dinner, you and I go out to the mall and do some clothes shopping? What do you say?”

Gem smiled back. “Let’s do!”

At that moment, Sonata’s voice rang out. “DINNER’S READY!”

* * *

"Those were pretty much the best tacos I've ever had," Adagio said, as she and Gem drove toward Canterlot City mall.

"Agreed," said Gem. They came up to a set of lights, and she came expertly to a stop. "Sonata's obsession with them probably played a role in that."

"Good point," Adagio commented. "Since she eats them so frequently, she knows what to do when making them herself... I never realized that before!”

“I always figured she wasn’t quite as much an airhead as most people think,” Gem observed. They pulled into the parking lot, parked, and headed into the main building.

“She could be quite cunning back in the early days,” Adagio said, "But as the centuries went by, she became... well, the person you know now. The same thing happened with Aria, she and Sonata used to get along pretty well, then they started squabbling somewhere within the 1500s and haven't stopped since.”

“I’m surprised you have such a good memory,” Gem said. “Wouldn’t you have forgotten things after so long?”

Adagio shrugged. “I have, to some extent… small details, mostly, as any normal human would… I think being mortal has played a role in that.” 

They approached the clothing store and were greeted by the shop owner. “I’m sorry ladies, but we’re closing for the night,” she said. “You’ll have to come back tomorrow.”

“Oh come now,” Adagio purred, gazing right into the owner’s eyes while her own glowed green slightly. “Can’t you let us in? We won’t be long, I want to give my friend here a bit of a makeover.”

The woman’s eyes glazed over briefly and she smiled. “I suppose I can, please allow me…” And she went to unlock the shop for them.

As the two proceeded to look over the racks upon racks of clothes, Gem nudged Adagio in the ribs. “I _thought_ you couldn’t do that anymore!”

“Old habits die hard,” Adagio replied. “Besides, living with Longhaul for so long let us regain our old abilities… organically, if you will. We don’t need to feed on negativity anymore though, thank goodness.”

The two girls spent an hour or so trying on different looks. The [first](http://bit.ly/2eux0hf) attempt was a punk look with lots of rips in the jeans and top, right where Gem's breasts were, which was rejected pretty much immediately, on the grounds that (in Gem’s view) it showed far more skin than Gem was comfortable with displaying. The [second](http://bit.ly/2f0z7Mw) look involved purple shorts, a spiked belt, a leather jacket, and a dark purple top, but that too was rejected ok the grounds that it made her look too much like a "bad girl." In the end, the [final](http://bit.ly/2euwgbG) decision was a plain midnight blue skirt with purple accents, matching boots, purple fingerless gloves, and a top to match.

"So, what do you think?" Gem asked her girlfriend, performing a quick little twirl.

Adagio smiled from where she sat on the bench, "Like an honorary Dazzling, dear girl." She kissed Gem's fingers lightly. "The students will absolutely be under your spell!”

“We’ll see about that,” Gem replied, and the two paid for the outfit before heading home.


	2. Sunset Shimmer: A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her fall from grace, Sunset begins to tentatively fall in love with her savior, Gemini Shadow.

****Sunset had been given a week’s suspension by Vice Principal Luna after the fall formal. She spent every day in a dull stupor, watching daytime television and eating cereal in her pajamas, sometimes even less. All this, of course, was to distract herself from her own problems: the guilt she now felt for what she’d done that night, and the price she would have to pay in the future.

One afternoon, a knock came at the door. Sunset, who had been dozing in front of _Dr. Phil_ , jerked awake immediately and shouted “WITHOUT MARZIPAN’S RADISH, WE CANNOT WIN THE COMPETITION!”

“Sunset?” said a posh voice on the other side of the door. “It’s me, Gemini Shadow! May I come in please?”

“Hang on!” Sunset shouted back, and quickly threw on a t-shirt over her red bra. She also wore a pair of pajama pants with her former cutie mark all over them, with matching slippers on her feet. Now looking semi-decent, she crossed the room and opened the door, looking surprised. “I didn’t expect you’d be here,” she said. “What’s going on?”

Gem held up a blue folder. “It’s from all your teachers,” she explained, handing it over. “It contains all the homework you’ve missed… you have a week to get everything done.”

Sunset took the folder and browsed the contents. “Some of this doesn’t look too bad, but…” She stopped at one page, her jaw dropping open. “A thousand-word essay on _Lord of the Rings_ , with citations from the original text?! How am I supposed to do that in a week? Those books are huge!”

“Which is why I’m here,” Gem replied, smiling. “I wrote mine already, now I can help you with yours! And since I own all the books, we won’t have to check them out from the library!”

“You’d really help me with this?” Sunset asked, in awe. “After everything I did? I mean… I outed you to the entire school _and_ almost killed you with a fireball.”

“And I forgave you,” Gem said simply, taking both of Sunset’s amber hands in her own grey ones. She met the former unicorn’s eyes. “I knew from the moment I saw your face flash with regret as you put that crown on that you aren’t as bad as you think you are… and you deserve a second chance.” She smiled again. “Besides, helping you with homework is the least I could do!”

Sunset smiled. “Well, since you came all this way, I guess I should let you in…” And she moved aside so Gem could enter. “Sorry about the mess, I don’t usually have guests… not even when I was dating Flash Sentry.”

Gem blinked. “Flash Sentry? Who’s that?”

“Just some would-be rock god I met my first month here. He was okay, until I found out he was just using me to get laid… I may have been a queen bitch back then, but even I wasn’t that rotten,” Sunset explained. She cleared off the kitchen table to serve as a workspace, and both girls set up their respective laptops. Sunset owned a cheap PC while Gem had one with an image of three apples on the lid. 

Gem then took out her paperback editions of the books, and set about getting snacks. They worked long into the night, stopping only when Sunset announced that she simply couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer.

Gem looked at the time on her phone. “Good grief, it’s already past midnight!” She sighed. “My car’s in the shop, and there’s no way the city buses run this late… you don’t mind if I stay the night here, do you?”

Sunset shook her head. “By all means. I only have the one bed though, so… I guess we’ll be sleeping together. I wouldn’t do the couch if I were you, you’ll wake up in the morning with some real back aches.”

“That’s no trouble,” Gem said cheerfully. “We’ll manage.” They saved their work and put away their things, turned off the TV and living room lights, then headed down the hall to Sunset’s bedroom.

Sunset looked through her closet. “Luckily I have some extra pajamas if you need them,” she said, handing a pair to Gem.

Gem took off her top and removed her bra, tossing it into a corner, along with two pieces of silicon shaped like breasts.

Sunset’s eyes widened. “What are those?” she asked, pointing.

“Breastforms,” Gem explained. “To give the illusion of proper development until mine have finished growing in.” She gestured to her chest, which was currently more or less flat. 

“How long will that take?” Sunset asked.

Gem thought for a moment. “About two, maybe three years. It starts off slow at about 3 months, but after 6 it increases significantly. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” Sunset replied. “You don’t mind if I ask these kinds of questions, do you?”

“Not at all,” Gem said airily. “We can talk about it more tomorrow if you like.”

Sunset nodded. “Let’s,” she said, before yawning loudly. “Anyway… night, Gem.”

“Goodnight, Sunset,” Gem replied, climbing into bed beside the former pony. Sunset turned out the light, and the two fell asleep shortly thereafter.

* * *

Sunset and Gem grew very close over the next several days. Gem shared with Sunset what living as a transgender girl meant in a city like Canterlot, and Sunset shared with Gem details about her life as a unicorn in Equestria. 

Returning to school brought its own issues for Sunset. She was bullied and teased mercilessly by the other students, most of whom were wanting vengeance for the wrongs Sunset had committed during her reign of terror. 

After one particularly disastrous lunch hour, Sunset could be found by the portal statue, about to climb through it for the world on the other side, when a voice stopped her: "Sunset?" asked a familiar voice. "What are you doing?"

Sunset froze and withdrew her arm, turning around. Gem was there, looking disappointed. And for whatever reason, that look hurt her more than anything else she'd seen that day. "Going home," she said at last. "There's nothing for me here... I don't even belong here. I'm a pony, remember? I belong with other ponies. I'll never fit in as a human, so I'm going back to where I came from."

Gem shook her head. "No, I don't believe you are," she said, and took Sunset's hand in hers. "Come with me, I have to show you something." They walked back inside the school, and went to Gem's locker. Buried among the textbooks, notebooks, and folders was a small blue journal with a surprising amount of pages inside.

"This is my diary," Gem explained, taking it out and showing it off. "I've kept it for years, ever since I was a child." She flips to an entry near the beginning and starts to read. “Dear Diary… the most amazing thing happened to me today! Carrie was showing off another of her inventions, the Body Swapinator, when it accidentally went off and… well, it did exactly what the name implies. I became her, and she became me. And since we look so alike, it was easy to imagine that I had simply become what I’ve always wanted to be, a girl.” 

Gem closes the book. “I was 11 when I wrote that. We ended up staying in each others’ bodies for a couple days after that, acting as each other the whole time until she was able to reverse the polarity. But that’s not the point… those two days were the happiest I’d ever had up to that point, because for the first time ever, more or less, I was what I knew myself to be, deep down in my heart. And when you grow up hating and despising your own body, as I did, you learn to treasure those moments.” She takes Sunset’s hand. “I know better than anybody how it feels to feel like a stranger, even among friends. To feel like you don’t belong anywhere. But once in a while, when the wind stands fair, everything changes. You become a better person, because you can finally live your truth.” She smiles. “I know it’s difficult for you right now, but trust me… you aren’t alone, and it will get better. I promise.” She hugs Sunset tight. “Do you trust me?”

Sunset is crying into Gem’s shoulder, her body wracked with sobs. After a while, she looks up and nods, sniffling.

“Good,” Gem says softly, kissing Sunset full on the lips, in plain view of everyone.

The busy hallway went quiet, at least until someone shouted “She… she just kissed a she-demon!”

“She’s _not_ a she-demon!” Gem exclaimed, breaking the kiss off abruptly. “She’s a normal, everyday human being just like the rest of us, and like all humans, she just made a few mistakes!” She glances back at Sunset. “I think we might be sticking together for a while… that’s okay, isn’t it?”

Sunset smiled a little. “Yeah, it’s okay… thanks Gem.” The two held hands after that, heading off toward the one class they shared.

* * *

“So, I was thinking,” Gem said later that afternoon, as the two of them sat in a booth at Sugarcube Corner. “The other kids aren’t going to trust you unless they’re given a reason… what if that reason is me?”

Sunset blinked. “I don’t think I understand… how can you help make them trust me?”

“It’s simple, really,” Gem explained patiently. “I’m reasonably popular, practically everyone has a good word to say about me… if they see you with me, they might be inclined to think better of you because I’m bringing out the best in you.”

Sunset thought over this. “It’s a good idea… what are you proposing?”

Gem laughed, “To be your girlfriend, of course!”

“Is that even possible?” Sunset wondered. “I mean, I’m technically a pony, after all. And I’m pretty sure zoophilia is frowned upon.”

“And like I told the others in the hallway today,” Gem replied, “As long as you’re on this side of the mirror, you are no different to any other human being. So… all this really is is a relationship between two girls!”

Sunset nodded. “When you put it that way, it does make a certain amount of sense… alright, we’ll try it.”

Gem smiled happily and clapped her hands. “Excellent! There’s just one more thing we need to settle: living arrangements.”

“Living arrangements? Why would we need to settle those?” Sunset asked. “We already have places of our own.”

“Yes, and yours is absolutely deplorable,” Gem said. “If I may be so frank. Graffiti everywhere, broken windows in the building, stains all over the walls, cigarette smoke blanketing the place like some sort of plague… it’s a disaster, and I will not have my girlfriend living in such conditions!” She smiled again. “So you can live with me instead!”

“Will there be room?” Sunset asked. “I wouldn’t want to impose…”

Gem laughed again, “Oh believe me, there will be plenty of room for both of us!” She got to her feet. “Let’s go pack your things, we can move you in immediately!”

* * *

Shadowfall Manor was situated in the part of town reserved for rich folk like Gem and Octavia Melody. The [exterior](http://bit.ly/2ewYoLt) was painted all white, with a large front porch made of brick, lamps on either side of the main front door, and balconies on the upper floor. There were also several large columns, built in the Doric style, and the whole place was surrounded by large trees.

“What a beautiful place,” Sunset said in amazement, as Gem’s car glided through the gates at the bottom of the long driveway, then up to the house itself. “I haven’t seen a house that nice since the royal apartments!”

“It’s about as ostentatious as I will permit myself to get,” Gem explained, as Cassius came out to help with the move. “Unlike other members of my class, and indeed half of my family, I refuse to let my wealth define me.”

They proceeded up the steps and into the main [entrance](http://bit.ly/2ewWWbN), which had wooden floors, a large staircase, and to the right side was a doorway leading to a [living area](http://bit.ly/2ex1MWP), with a [kitchen](http://bit.ly/2ex42wZ) on the left. On the same side as the kitchen but set further back was the [library](http://bit.ly/2ex0c7f). Gem pointed to each of the rooms. “Living room, kitchen, and library are all down here,” she explained. “My study, the bedrooms, and the bathrooms are all upstairs.” 

She led the way up the stairs and onto the second floor. “This will be your room,” she announced, entering a [room](http://bit.ly/2ex5bVr) that was carpeted, with a large four-poster bed in the center. “Do you like it?”

“I do!” Sunset gushed, running inside and flopping down onto the bed. “Wow, it’s like laying on a cloud!” Then she sat back up. “What does your room look like?”

“I’ll show you!” Gem said, and further down the hallway they went, to a [room](http://bit.ly/2ex2Wl4) that had a complicated pattern behind the bed and on the ceiling, a small chandelier, a bedside table with a lamp, a small dresser with a mirror, doors leading to one of the balconies, and of course a very comfortable looking bed.

Sunset whistled. “That’s a nice setup you’ve got there, Gem!”

Gem smiled. “Thank you! It was difficult finding furniture that wasn’t pink… I can’t stand that color, to be honest. Far too bright and garish.” The grandfather clock downstairs chimed loudly, and she gasped. “It’s time for tea! Cassius, will you please get things ready? We’ll be downstairs in the living room.”

Cassius nodded. “As you wish, Lady Gem.” He bowed and left.

* * *

Sunset adjusted remarkably quickly to living the life of a rich noble. Gem continued to work with her to repair her damaged reputation, which got easier once the other students at CHS got used to seeing the pair of them together. As Gem had predicted, the school’s opinion of Sunset rose once they saw how much happier she was around Gem.

Late one night, the two sat on the roof of Shadowfall Manor, staring out at the slowly sinking sun. “Have you considered that it’s now been a year since you and I began dating?” Gem asked, turning to Sunset.

Sunset nodded, running her hand through her red and yellow hair. “I can still remember all those horrible things I said to you that first day… all the horrible things I did.”

Gem placed a hand on Sunset’s shoulder, “Come now, you know I forgave you for that. I know you’ve changed.”

“I know,” Sunset said with a sigh. “But it still bothers me… there’s a lot of pain I have to work through.”

“I have a suggestion!” Gem, from seemingly nowhere, pulled out Sunset’s guitar and a small amplifier which had the words “Magpie Electricals” on the front. “All the best songwriters channel their pain through music. Lennon, McCartney, Dylan, Cobain, Jane Grace… you can do the same.” 

Sunset smiled and took the guitar, strumming a few chords expertly. “You know, I think I will…” And so she [began](https://youtu.be/XqnbYUG6Bn8). “Power… Was all I desired… But all that grew inside me, was the darkness I acquired…” She turned to face Gem, thinking of that moment after her defeat, when she had offered her the hand of friendship. “When I began to fall, and I lost the path ahead… That's when your friendship found me, and it lifted me instead!”

She moved into the chorus:

“Like a phoenix burning bright, in the sky… I'll show there's another side to me, you can't deny! I may not know what the future holds, but hear me when I say, that my past does not define me, 'Cause my past is not today!”

She continued, walking toward a display of previous formal photos and throwing them into the trash as she went: “Ambition… Is what I believed… Would be the only way, to set me free…” And again, she looked at Gemini. “But when it disappeared, and I found myself alone… That's when you came and got me, and it felt like I was home! Like a phoenix burning bright, in the sky… I'll show there's another side to me, you can't deny! I may not know what the future holds, but hear me when I say, that my past does not define me, 'Cause my past is not today!”

With a last strum the song ended. Gem ran over and embraced her friend tight, not caring that Sunset’s guitar strings now cut into her shirt. “Oh Sunset, that was beautiful! Fantastic! Inspired!” she gushed.

“I feel wonderful,” Sunset admitted, hugging back. “Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.”

“As well you should,” Gem says with a smile. “Write that down!”

“Yes ma’am!” Sunset laughed, and together the pair walked back through the house, talking of other things.


	3. Twilight Sparkle: The Blind Date Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight Sparkle falls for Gem, but doesn't feel like she can approach her due to their differences in background.

****Sitting in her bedoom, Twilight clutched the piece of paper containing her schedule in her hand and gulped. It was to be her first day at Canterlot High, and she was completely unprepared for the experience. Transferring here had been done completely on the spur of the moment, and she'd had all week to back out and change her mind, but now the papers were filed, her transcripts moved, and her life changed by one single turn of phrase.

With a sigh, she got up and quickly changed into her old uniform, figuring that it might provide her at least some sense of security in an otherwise unfamiliar world. Mostly unfamiliar, at least. For some reason, most of the students there (except for the five girls she'd met briefly during the Friendship Games) all seemed to confuse her with another Twilight, and she wasn't entirely sure what to make of that.

Fully dressed, Twilight grabbed her backpack and quickly filled Spike's food and water bowls, giving the little puppy a quick hug goodbye. Glancing out the window, she saw that the driveway was completely empty, it seemed as though her parents had already left for work. Heaving a sigh, Twilight made her way out of the house and set off toward the city bus stop, which would take her all the way to CHS.

* * *

Twilight felt her heart sink as the bus pulled up to the front of Canterlot High. The statue that stood on the front lawn was still missing the horse, thanks to its destruction by Twilight's own hand. While she knew in the back of her mind that it wasn't _really_ her fault, she couldn't stop herself from thinking that she, and the raging she-demon she had become, were one and the same.

Gingerly, Twilight stepped off the bus, patted down her skirt, and set off at a brisk walk into the building, doing her best to ignore any stares or whispers that came her way. The whispers she did hear were quite different to the ones of two weeks ago. Back then, they'd been kind and welcoming, but now they were cold and harsh. 

Twilight took out her schedule and stared at the number for her locker: "1010." She quickly went down that hallway, only to find her pathway blocked by a [girl](http://bit.ly/2eHu7M8) with pale blue skin, white hair, and wearing a magician's cloak and hat. "Well well well," said the girl, "if it isn't our old Fall Formal Princess, Twilight Sparkle! You may have fooled the rest of the school with that little song and dance about friendship, but the Grrreat and Powerful Trrrixie wasn't fooled one bit! I always knew you were just biding your time until you could strike back and show us your true colors!"

"But it wasn't... it wasn't me!" Twilight tried to protest, drawing herself in to make herself look like a smaller target.

Trixie just laughed. "It most certainly was! We _all_ saw what happened, and we all agreed that you're just like Sunset Shimmer: a worthless, evil, she-demon just waiting to be destroyed!" She took a step forward. "May as well go back to whatever school you got that outfit from, you'll never be a Wondercolt."

"To be honest, Trixie, she's more of a Wondercolt than you could ever hope to be," said a voice. It was clear as can be, with a certain cadence about it that gave the owner away as being a member of the upper classes. Twilight turned to find five girls standing in a group behind her, led by one who had pale grey skin, long brown hair, and bright green eyes that were currently narrowed in anger. 

The girl placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder and squeezed it protectively. "She is an accomplished scientist, incredibly intelligent for someone of her age, and most importantly, she is neither the former fall formal princess, nor a she-demon!" She paused. "No offense," she said to Sunset Shimmer, who was standing right beside her.

Sunset smirked. "None taken, Gem.”

“That still doesn’t change the fact that the rest of the school hates her guts!” Trixie shot back.

“They’ll come around,” Sunset said coolly. “Just like they did with me and the Dazzlings.”

Trixie huffed. “Not if Trixie has anything to say about it!” And she threw a smoke bomb, causing the hallway to be filled with pale blue smoke. She ran off, tripping over her cape in her haste.

Sonata gasped. “She’s gone! Oh wait, there she is!”

Twilight turned to Gem and looked up, awed. “Thanks for… uh… saving me, I guess,” she said at last.

Gem smiled. “You’re quite welcome, Twilight. I’m sorry you had to be greeted like that on your first day, we Wondercolts are usually a little more tolerant than that.” Then she thought for a moment. “Would you like to sit with us at lunch?”

Twilight stopped, thought for several minutes, then nodded. “Yeah… I guess so. Sure.” Then the bell rang, and she ran off to her next class.

Adagio looked over at Gem as the two headed down the hall to their own first class. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing, dear girl?” she asked.

Gem smiled again, looking confident. “Trust me, Adagio, I know _exactly_ what I’m doing.”

* * *

Twilight spent most of the morning with butterflies in her stomach, a growing feeling of queasiness that increased exponentially the closer she got to lunch. She didn’t quite understand why, though. At Crystal Prep, lunch had usually been spent sitting alone at a corner table in the Brasserie, their version of a cafeteria, where the only form of human interaction had been with her server.

Today would be spent getting into a line with a plastic tray in hand and being served whatever it was the government had decided constituted a good lunch, and then she was expected to sit with a group of five other girls, none of whom she really knew all that well, since she spent most of their last meeting draining them of magic and then trying to kill them. Needless to say, she was very nervous.

The good news was that the whispers and stares had largely subsided, either because Gem had managed to put a word in with the right people (meaning Vice Principal Luna) or that her opinion carried a lot of weight behind it. Whichever it was, Twilight was glad that she could be left to her worries in relative peace, and set off toward the cafeteria after Trigonometry feeling slightly less encumbered than she had that morning.

Once she reached the cafeteria, Twilight got into line. Immediately in front of her was another blue [girl](http://bit.ly/2eHquWq) with striped hair tied back in a large ponytail, wearing clothes in varying shades of pink. “Meatball Monday is totally the worst,” Twilight heard her say to a girl nearby. [This](http://bit.ly/2eHu6HS) one had magenta skin. 

“It can’t be Taco Tuesday every day, Sonata,” grumbled the magenta girl. 

“Why noooooot?” whined Sonata. “It’d be amazing!”

“‘Cause those of us who aren’t crazy wouldn’t like it,” Aria replied. 

Sonata huffed and turned on her heel to complain to somebody, which turned out to be Twilight. Then she froze. “Hey! You’re the girl that Trixie was bullying this morning!”

Twilight jumped and grinned awkwardly. “Yup, that’s totally me, just your average everyday bullying victim!”

“If you ask me, that Trixie chick was a real witch,” Aria added. “I mean geez, even we wouldn’t have stooped that low.” She paused a moment. “Hey, wait… you’re Twilight Sparkle, aren’t you? From the Games?”

Twilight nodded. “And you’re…” She froze, recognition settling in. “You’re two of the three girls who saved me!”

Sonata grins. “That’s us, alright! Good to meet ya! I’m Sonata and this is my sister, Aria!” Sonata shook Twilight’s hand vigorously. “Welcome to Canterlot!”

“Uh.. thanks, I guess,” Twilight said. “It’s been a pretty weird day so far.”

“Believe me, you haven’t seen anything yet,” purred a third voice. A [yellow](http://bit.ly/2eHyWov) girl with insanely curly hair dressed in gold and purple passed by, carrying a lunch tray. “Feel free to join us when you have your lunch, we’re in the back corner.” She patted Twilight’s shoulder briefly and left.

After exchanging further pleasantries with Aria and Sonata, during which Twilight learned that the other girls were called Adagio, Sunset, and Gem respectively, the three headed toward the corner table and sat down.

Gem smiled warmly. “Welcome, Twilight Sparkle, to our little group of friends! It’s a pleasure to have you with us!”

"Friends?" Twilight looked dumbstruck. "With me? But... I could've killed all of you! I almost did!"

Gem placed her hand on top of Twilight's. "Come now," she said soothingly, "Don't talk like that. You aren't a bad person, Twilight. It was Cinch's actions that drove you to opening that locket and nothing more. Do you understand?"

Twilight didn't say much for several minutes. The feel of Gem's fingertips against the back of her hand was like nothing she'd experienced before, electric almost. But seeing the concerned looks the other girls were giving her, she decided she had to say something: "Yeah... I suppose so." And then she smiled, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders.

* * *

The rest of that day passed in a happy blur for Twilight. The five girls she'd had lunch with kept an eye on her throughout the day, in case anyone tried to repeat Trixie's little stunt from that morning. Fortunately, no one did. When the bell rang at the end of the day. Gem approached Twilight at her locker: "Would you like to hang out with the girls and I this weekend, Twilight?" she asked. "I'm hosting a slumber party and thought you might like to join us. Think of it as your official initiation into the group!"

"Are you sure it's okay?" Twilight asked. "I'll have to check with my parents first, and you probably do too..."

To Twilight's complete surprise, Gem shook her head. "My parents live all the way in Trottingham, they don't know half of what I get up to here. Thus, their approval isn't usually an issue." She smiled again, then took out a piece of paper and wrote down her phone number, which she handed to Twilight. "Text me with your parents' response," she says. "See you tomorrow!"

Twilight took the paper and waved, then headed back to the front doors of the school once Gem had disappeared from view.

* * *

As it turned out, Twilight had absolutely nothing to worry about. Her mom and dad were thrilled that their little scientist finally had some friends who wanted to hang out with her, and gave her the OK to go to Gem's that weekend without a second thought.

So that Friday, six girls left Canterlot High and headed toward Gem's house. Twilight rode with Gem in her black Mercedes, driven by Cassius the butler.

Seeing the butler made Twilight pause. "Uh... Pardon me, Gem, but... would I be right in assuming you have some amount of money if you can afford a butler _and_ a Mercedes?"

Gem just laughed. "You would indeed! More than enough money than I'll ever know what to do with, quite frankly... just wait until you see my house, it's very big. For this neighborhood at least. My family is part of the landed gentry back home, you see, so that means I don't really need to worry about money."

Twilight nodded. "I see... then, why are you here, of all places? Wouldn't you feel better among other people of your class?"

Gem scoffed. "Absolutely not! The people I knew growing up were dull, boring, lifeless types whose idea of fun was looking down their noses at everyone from lesser nobles to street beggars. Mother was set against my moving here, of course, but Father actively encouraged me to come here, so I did. And I'd say I'm much happier for it!"

“So the class difference doesn’t bother you?” Twilight asked.

Gem shook her head. “Not remotely! I’d never want to date another noble… no, people like you, Sunset, and the Dazzlings are much more my type.”

Twilight let out a sigh of relief, but she wasn’t sure why. “That’s good to know.”

* * *

The sleepover passed largely without incident. Gem, Twilight, Sunset and the Dazzlings hung out, ate pizza, gossiped about some of the other students around school, grumbled about homework, teachers, or both, and generally talked well into the night, falling asleep right around three AM.

Over the next few weeks, Gem and Twilight continued to hang out together, though they were strictly friends. At least, that’s what they claimed whenever the other four girls asked them.

“If you ask me,” Adagio said to Sunset one afternoon, “the two of them are thoroughly caught up in love, but they just can’t see it.”

Sunset thought this over and nodded. “I’d agree with that,” she replied. “But how are we supposed to get them to realize it?”

“I don’t think it’s anything _we_ have to do,” Adagio explained. “They just need a little push in the right direction, if you catch my drift.”

“With Valentine’s Day coming up, I think there’s potential,” added Sunset. “I like the way you think, Adagio!”

* * *

The following Friday, Adagio's car pulled up to Shadowfall Manor. At the wheel was Adagio herself, who stopped by the main steps and hurried up to the door. "Gem? Are you ready?"

"Coming!" came a voice. Gem stepped into view shortly thereafter, wearing a beautiful floor-length [gown](http://bit.ly/2haylce) with a floral pattern around her chest. She also wore a touch of dark blue eyeshadow and matching lipstick. “How do I look?”

“Amazing,” Adagio said with a smile. “Your date tonight is quite the lucky girl!”

Gem blushed. “I suppose she will be, won’t she?”

Adagio nodded and led Gem from the house and into the car, then drove off into the night.

* * *

Across town, Twilight wore a purple gown with heels with silver straps, purple flower petals, and a white diamond necklace. She also wore some purple eyeshadow a few shades darker than her own skin. “What do you think, Sunset?”

“Hold on,” Sunset said, taking Twilight’s glasses from her dresser and slipping them onto Twilight’s face. “There. You look spectacular Twilight, your date is going to love you!”

“Are you sure?” Twilight asked, folding her hands nervously.

“Positive,” Sunset replied. “Trust me on this!”

* * *

After a short drive, Adagio's car pulled up at Le Cheval Magique, and out stepped Adagio and Gem. While Gem was busy being shown to her table, Adagio sent a text to Sunset: "Pocketwatch is in position. Bring on Science Spark."

Fifteen minutes later, after Gem was on her second basket of breadsticks and was starting to get impatient, Twilight emerged. Gem took one look at Twilight's gown and smiled warmly. "Oh Twilight... you look fantastic!"

"So do you, Gem," Twilight replied, taking her seat. The two are given menus. "What are you going to eat?"

Gem thought for a while. "I think I'll have the filet mignon, how about you?"

"I think the same," Twilight agreed. "And to drink?"

"I believe a nice red wine ought to do the trick," Gem replied, and the two placed their orders. "I like the way the lights interact with your skin," Gem said as the wait began. "It makes you look very gorgeous indeed."

Twilight blushed. "I like how it makes you glow... like an angel!"

"A compliment I am surprised to hear coming from a woman of science," Gem teased, "But appreciated all the same.”

The two talked for a while longer as their meal arrived. The food was followed by a rich chocolate mousse, and then, at the end of the night the moment of truth came. Twilight and Gem stood outside the restaurant, bathed in the dim light of orange street lamps.

“Tonight was a beautiful night, Gem,” Twilight said softly. “Thank you.”

“I don’t think this was my idea, but you’re welcome all the same,” Gem said, cupping her hand on Twilight’s cheek. The two ladies leaned in, and then they kissed. Hiding from somewhere nearby, Adagio and Sunset high-fived.


	4. Longhaul Hoofer: Meet Me at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely bus driver finds solace in a recently-fired schoolteacher from Crystal Prep.

The rain fell in great sheets outside the old diner. The neon lights outside flickered every so often, and inside, the few patrons glanced miserably out the window, periodically picking at a greasy hamburger, or a waffle, or whatever else they felt like eating. 

It was Valentine’s Day, but for one Longhaul Hoofer, it was a day to reflect on long lost loves, never mind any chance at finding another. He had long since given up on that. His wife, a Zebrican woman named Kallisti, had died fifteen years ago, and the short string of romantic flings that followed usually ended up falling apart within six months. The closest relationship he’d had since then was Vice Principal Luna, but that ended after she dropped the Vice from her title. 

Looking morose, the bus driver got to his feet and browsed the music selection of the diner’s jukebox, which sat in a corner of the room. He found one he liked and hit play. Immediately, words came out: “Out in the shiny night, the rain was softly falling. The tracks that ran down the boulevard had all been washed away... Out of the silver light, the past came softly calling... And I remember the times we spent, inside the Sad Cafe...” 

As the song continued, Longhaul went back to his burger, sighing softly to himself. 

All of a sudden however, the diner doors opened, and a woman entered the room. She was tall, with grey skin, long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, and bright green eyes. She looked to be in her late 40s, and she was dressed in a dark coat. She unzipped the coat and went over to Longhaul’s table. “Is this seat taken?” she asked, pointing to the empty seat across from him. 

Longhaul shook his head. “Nope. You can join me if you want, ma’am.” 

“I believe I will,” the woman said, in a crisp voice. She had an accent that marked her as one of Trottingham’s nobility. She took off her coat and laid it beside her on the booth seat, revealing the dark blue sweater she wore. She took a menu and looked it over. “I don't know what's good here... would you have any recommendations?” 

Longhaul chuckled, sizing up this very bold and quite proper stranger. “Yeah. Get your coat, head over to Le Cheval Magique, and order the chef’s tasting menu. However, if you’re looking for more pedestrian fare, the burger and fries are fine. Stay away from the omelets, though, they tend to go a bit heavy on the grease. I had one five months ago and I swear it’s still sitting in my stomach.” 

The woman giggled demurely. “I must say, you possess quite the sense of humor, sir. I do believe, since you seem to not be suffering any ill effects, I will have what you’re having.” She gave her order to the waitress who happened by at that moment, and turned her attention back to Longhaul. “I know I seem quite forward, so I will continue in that vein and ask why such a charming, handsome gentleman is sitting alone at a diner on such a romantic night?” 

Longhaul looked around to see who she might have been talking to. “Oh, you were talking to me,” he replied, making her giggle yet again. “Quite simply, this has not been a banner night for me through much of my life, and I simply mark the occasion by reveling in my solitude prior to getting a nice buzz on back home and slowly lapsing into unconsciousness to the haunting refrains of music for lonesome losers.” He offered a hand across the table. “I’m Longhaul, by the way, and you would be...?” 

“Gemini Shadow,” replies the woman, shaking Longhaul’s hand and smiling warmly. “Author, outspoken activist, and until quite recently, head of the English department at Crystal Prep Academy, where I’ve been teaching for nearly twenty years.” 

“Until recently, you say?” Longhaul raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?” 

Gem sighed, her smile fading. “Principal Cinch fired me this afternoon, after classes ended. It seemed to me that, ever since taking over the job from Dean Cadence a year ago, she had simply been waiting for an opportunity to clean out what she viewed as the prior administration’s attempts at using the school as grounds for social experimentation.” 

“Such as?” Longhaul asked. 

Gem’s answer was prompt: “Open discussion of transgender issues and how they affect the literary world. Cinch did not approve of such talk, and so today, I was dismissed. My classes will be taken over by a teacher of her choosing, and I am now left to seek my fortunes elsewhere.” 

“Oh....I’m very sorry to hear that,” Longhaul said. “It would appear that this is the day for termination of all sorts of relationships. Yet another reason I despise this day.” 

“You have more reasons?” Gem asked. 

“Oh, I have quite a few, but since I only just met you I’ll spare you the angry ranting. No point in ruining such a special night.” Longhaul picked up his soda glass. “So...changing tack, please allow me to pry a bit into your life and ask why such a strikingly lovely lady such as yourself is spending the Night of Romance alone in a greasy spoon such as this, instead of being wined and dined by your beau?” He sipped through the straw and looked at her attentively. 

Gem blushed at the compliment and took a sip of her soda before answering. “I would have to have a beau first,” she said. “I’ve spent most of my life single, firstly because I couldn’t bear the thought of coming out to a potential partner only to discover they didn’t want to have anything to do with me, or worse, learning they only liked me because I am, in their parlance, a ‘chick with a dick.’” She makes air-quotes with her fingers, looking disgusted. 

“Deciding to avoid romance, I wound up spending my 30s and 40s working on activism, and of course, my books.” She smiled a little. “Writing is truly my first love. When not teaching, I have been known to spend entire days hidden away in my little nook, consulting my notes and working as hard as I can.” Her burger arrived, and she took as dainty a bite as she could out of it, then wiped her mouth with one of the provided napkins. “For me, Valentine’s Day has been just another day on the calendar, no different to February 13th or 15th. However... I wouldn’t say I’m spending it alone.” Gem reached over and placed her hand on top of Longhaul’s. “I am with you, after all.” 

The music on the jukebox changed as Longhaul reacted to the sudden touch. “Funny, that...how two seemingly random people, from different backgrounds, can be drawn together through a quirk of circumstance. Almost has the makings of a cheesy romance novel.” He grinned. “Because I’m a gentleman, however, there will be no bodice-ripping on the first date.” 

Gem blushed. “I knew you were good of heart when I spotted you, and the fact that you chose not to send me away also speaks volumes about your kind heart. Why would such a good person be alone, since we’re delving into the personal sides of ourselves?” 

Longhaul sighed. “I was in a relationship until fairly recently, when my love accepted a promotion that took more of her time than she could give to me. I, being the nice guy, decided once again to finish last and stepped aside. Story of my life, really...guess I wasn’t meant to have nice things.” He stopped and took a deep breath. “And I thought this was the turning point, where it all comes back together after losing my wife so many years ago.” He gave a sad chuckle. “Surprise.” He picked up a French fry and munched quietly. 

Gem gave Longhaul’s hand a squeeze. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know this would be so tough for you.” 

He shook his head. “No, not your fault. I’m actually kind of grateful that you dragged it out of me.” 

“I think it must be my personality,” Gem mused. “I’m told I am very warm and caring... so much so, that people automatically trust me.” She leaned in close. “Would you permit me to kiss you, good sir?” 

Longhaul smiled. “Only if I may kiss you back.” 

Gem giggled. “But of course!” And without further ado, she kissed him softly on the lips, which Longhaul returned. They held the kiss for a few moments, then Gem slowly broke it off, and looked right into his eyes. “You are a kind, handsome man, Longhaul, and you deserve to have someone to love. That you have been denied such love is a cruelty I will do my best to correct.” She took out a piece of paper and wrote down her number and address. “I expect to see a lot more of you from now on, understood?” she said teasingly. “Until next time!” With her food finished, she rose and placed more than enough money on the table to cover for both their meals, then left, blowing Longhaul a kiss as she went. 

* * *

Gem was halfway through putting on her Crystal Prep staff uniform when she remembered that she didn’t work there anymore. Heaving a deep sigh, she changed clothes, took her morning supplements, and went out for a walk around Canterlot instead. She lived a small manor house on the edge of town, within walking distance of Canterlot High. Though she had never been to the school herself, she’d heard a great deal about it from Cadance’s reports during the quadrennial Friendship Games. 

Stepping out of her house, Gem looked up at the sky. It was a blank, uniform white found only on overcast days, and there was quite a bit of fog around. She laughed. “I feel like I’m back in Trottingham...” she said to herself, and set off down her driveway, past the gates, and out into town proper. 

Canterlot was, in a lot of ways, more like two cities in one. The eastern half, where Crystal Prep was located, was large and busy, not unlike Manehattan or Inner Trottingham, where Baker Street, Hammersmith, Westminster, and Marylebone were all located. It was where most of the city’s skyscrapers were located, as well as museums, nightclubs, restaurants, and high-class apartment buildings. 

The western half was where Gem lived, and it was more like a suburb. There were usually single or two-story houses here, with quiet residential streets, a few small stores and restaurants, and was generally populated with people who couldn’t afford to live in the eastern half. To the north there was the district for the city’s wealthiest people, and to the south, the forests that led (after about 150 miles) to Camp Everfree. 

As Gem approached the grounds of Canterlot High, she found a sign attached to one of the doors: “HELP WANTED. INQUIRE WITHIN.” 

“Oh my,” Gem said softly, putting a hand to her mouth in shock. “They must be terribly desperate if they have to put that sign up...” She pushed open the door and headed inside. 

Longhaul, who was heading back to his office after doing his route to school, looked up and smiled. “Now there’s a face I didn’t think I would ever see again,” he said. “Hello, Gemini.” 

“Hello Longhaul,” Gem greeted, waving. “Never thought you’d see me again? Whatever for? I gave you my number, didn’t I?” 

Longhaul nodded, producing the piece of paper with Gem’s handwriting on it. “You did, but I was too frightened to call you. What are you doing here?” 

“I saw a sign requesting help and decided to see what all the fuss was about,” Gem explained. “Do you know anything about it?” 

Longhaul nodded. “I sure do. You see, ever since ol’ Cranky Doodle retired at the end of last year, Luna’s been driving herself to distraction trying to find a new English teacher, but no one has applied. We’re not as prestigious as your old employers, you see.” Then he smiled again. “I will tell you that Luna is a lot less of a strict schoolmarm than Cinch. You shouldn’t have any problem picking up where you left off.” 

Gem blushed. “But I haven’t even applied yet!” 

Longhaul chuckled. “Believe me, Luna will probably hire you as soon as you walk inside her office. Now, if you excuse me, I have some paperwork to catch up on. See ya ‘round, Gem.” He tipped his hat and continued walking.

* * *

“...yes, what Mister Longhaul told you is true, we haven’t had a flood of applicants for the English teaching position, and the ones that did apply were not the most optimal, for various reasons,” Luna explained to Gem. “We don’t offer much in the way of financial compensation, but we can offer a relaxed schedule, great flexibility in developing lesson plans, full support from Vice Principal Cheerilee and myself, and a wonderful bunch of students” She leaned across the desk. “Do you have any questions, and I hope the one you do have is ‘when can I start?’” 

"When can I start?" Gem asks, smiling warmly. "Miss Luna, everything I've heard about this school seems to indicate that it's a diamond in the rough. Crystal Prep might have more money, but this school has more heart, if you understand my meaning. It would be my privilege to work here." 

Luna smiled, something she hadn’t done on quite a long time sine becoming principal. “I’ll say you could start as early as next Monday, once we have the results of your mandatory criminal background check. In the meantime, we can get you started on some of the paperwork.” She pressed a button on her intercom. “Could you prepare the new hire packet for Miss Shadow, please?” she asked. Shutting the intercom off, she asked Gem, “Now then, do you have any questions for me?” 

Gem thinks. "What are the students usually like? Are they eager to learn? Will I have to corral them to get them to pay attention in class? Are they open-minded?" 

“The students are generally well-behaved, very few disciplinary problems, and very attentive in the classroom. We get the occasional bad seed, but we’re able to steer them back onto the right path for the most part. We also have a very diverse student body, very accepting of others and their differences.  
We do have a zero-tolerance policy regarding harassment and discrimination, which we’ve never had to enforce.” Luna smiled at Gem. “Is there anything else?” 

Gem shakes her head. "Not at all, I'll see you later." She rises and is given a packet of paperwork to fill out by Luna's secretary. 

An hour or so later, Gem knocks eagerly on Longhaul's office door, practically bouncing with excitement. "I have wonderful news!" 

Longhaul beamed. “You mean you’ve found evidence that I’m a Saddle Arabian prince and I can live the rest of my days in luxury?” 

"Well... no," Gem says eventually, "But I did get the job here! We're going to be coworkers!" 

Longhaul smiled. “That is wonderful news! See, I knew you’d get the job, and now everything’s gonna turn around for you! I’m very happy for you, Gem!” 

"Thank you Longhaul!" Gem beams, and kissing Longhaul on the cheek. "I say this calls for a celebration! What would you say to a trip to Donut Joe's? My treat?" 

“Well, since you put it that way,” Longhaul replied with a grin. “As long as I’m back by one, so I can get ready for the afternoon trips.” He stands and grabs his hat. “Lead on, fellow staffer.” 

Gem takes his hand and walks with Longhaul toward the donut place, which sat on the border between the two areas of town. "So, what made you move to Canterlot?" Gem asked as they go. "You don't strike me as the sort of person who lives in big cities without a specific reason." 

“Two specific reasons, actually...cost of living and available jobs.” Longhaul looked out ahead as they walked. “I used to drive trucks cross-country, and as such my skillset is limited, so I had to find something near a transportation hub. I also looked at what it would cost to live here, and compared to most cities I looked at, this one seemed to be the best bet.” 

"Those are good reasons," Gem admits. "I moved to get away from the toxicity of Trottingham... especially the noble class. They're about twenty years behind the rest of the world when it comes to social issues, I was glad to escape here." She scowls. "I wish I hadn't spent all that time at Crystal Prep... in the decade I worked there, I saw student after student fall prey to the same plague of self- importance that I saw back home. I tried to help them as best I could, but if Cinch hadn't fired me when she did, I would've quit on the spot." She shakes her head several times. "But! Now that I'm at Canterlot High, I can start over. I can do what I love and be appreciated for it!" They arrive at the donut place, and Gem opens the door for Longhaul. 

“And this is the place to do it,” Longhaul agreed, tipping his hat to Gem as they entered the shop. The two ordered their donuts and coffees and found a booth to sit at. “Canterlot High has been extremely good to me,” Longhaul said when the pair had sat down. “I’ve never had a major issue, even when the other principal was here. Always had a good relationship with the staff and students.” 

"That's just what I figured!" Gem munches happily on her cruller, looking very pleased. "Was that horse statue on the front lawn there when you started? It's very pretty." 

Longhaul nods. “That’s our mascot. You are now a part of the Wondercolts and the traditions that surround them. As I’m sure you’re aware, Crystal Prep has been our biggest rival, but since you’re one of us now, I don’t think anyone will hold your past against you.” He nibbled his Bavarian crème and looked at Gem. 

"Because my past is not today," Gem replies, looking into Longhaul's eyes. Then, seized by a sudden idea, she kisses him gently on the cheek. 

“That’s twice you’ve done that now,” Longhaul says, blushing, “and while I’m most definitely flattered, and ready to reciprocate if I’m certain I won’t get slapped into next week, I’m still wondering what you’d see in an old trucker such as myself.” 

"A handsome man who could do with some company of the female persuasion," Gem replies, smiling. "Reciprocate all you wish!" 

Longhaul smiled. “Well, then...since I now have permission, allow me to be a bit daring.” He leaned forward and kissed Gem full on her lips. 

Gem kisses back, slowly at first but gradually, she pushes deeper, before eventually coming up for air. "Ohh, you are full of surprises," she says, smirking slightly. "I like that in a partner." 

Blinking in surprise, Longhaul quickly recovered. “So, this is official? We’re partners now?” he asked quietly. “We should do something later to celebrate this...maybe a quiet dinner at my house?” 

"A quiet dinner sounds positively delightful," Gem replies. "And only if you want to be!" 

He leans in and kisses her with more passion. “I didn’t say no...”

* * *

The two went their separate ways after their little donut rendezvous, Longhaul back to work and Gem to her house to fill out the stack of papers that Principal Luna had given her earlier. After Longhaul had parked the bus for the night, he called Gem and went over to her house to pick her up for dinner. The two rode to Longhaul's house, holding hands during the driveway 

Longhaul opened the door and gestured with a flourish. “Welcome to my humble abode,” he said, escorting Gem inside. 

Gem looks around, enchanted. "It's so simple and minimalist! I adore it!" She wore a simple dark green dress that brought out her eyes, with earrings shaped like pocketwatches. "And that smell... oh, how divine!" 

“Mamma Mia’s gets credit for that tonight,” Longhaul said sheepishly, nodding to the bag in his other hand. “But, yes, this is me, simple and uncomplicated, direct and to the point. I do promise you a home-cooked meal, probably on a weekend when I have more time to devote to such an endeavour.” He set the bag down on the kitchen table. “Come and have a seat, I’ll get us some plates and silverware.” 

Gem sits down gracefully and continues to smile, feeling like she's just stepped into a palace. "If your home-cooked meals smell as good as that, I think I'm in for a treat!" 

“Well, I do what I can,” he says, setting a plate in front of Gem, followed with some silverware. “It’s been a while since I’ve had someone other than myself to cook for, I just hope I’m not too out of practice.” He removes the food from the bag and serves up a portion to gem, then to himself. “What can I offer you to drink? Coffee, tea, soda, juice...?” 

"Earl grey if you have it, please," Gem requests, beginning to dig in to her food. 

Longhaul nods and goes to the cabinets. He retrieves a box of tea bags, and after heating some water, places a cup of hot tea in front of Gem. He sits down and begins to eat. "So, how is everything so far?" he asks. 

"Delicious!" Gem replies, after swallowing. "Do you often eat Italian food?" 

“Italian, Indian, Asian...it depends on what I feel like having. I try to mix things up and not get into a rut,” he said in between bites. “What about yourself? Do you prefer a certain type of cuisine?” 

Gem shakes her head. "I like to think of myself as something of a world traveler when it comes to food, but as of late I find myself attracted to Mexican dishes. Tacos, quesadillas, that sort of thing." 

“I’ll keep that in mind...maybe a nice carne asada for our next dinner together.” He takes a bite and looks at Gem. “Um...assuming you still want there to be a next time, of course.” 

"Why wouldn't I?" Gem asks in surprise. "We're together, aren't we?"  
Longhaul smiles. “Just making sure.” The two finish dinner, talking about random things. 

The dishwasher hums in the background as the two sit on Longhaul’s sofa together. Longhaul has his arm around Gem’s shoulder. “I may not have said it earlier, but your dress is simply stunning. It really accents your eyes, which are lovely in their own right.” 

"Thank you," Gem says with a blush. "It was a gift to me from my late father, Azul... I started transitioning in my teens, and he supported me the entire time." 

“Sounds like a wonderful father,” Longhaul said, drawing Gem closer. “And he gave you a good sense of values, I could tell that right away.” 

Gem lays her head on Longhaul's shoulder, peering into his eyes. "Oh yes... he taught me never to let my noble status be used to benefit myself only, and to use my privilege to improve the lives of those who need help. I like to think I've made him proud." 

“I believe he is...much as I’m proud to call you my girlfriend.” He moves his head down and kisses Gem tenderly on the lips. The tow remain together like this for a time, until Longhaul raises his head and breaks away. “Gem, you’re a wonderful lady, and I consider myself lucky to be with someone like you.” 

"And I feel the same way with you," Gem says honestly. "I was afraid to date for years... I thought any possible suitors would only want me because I was a girl with something extra. But you? I know that's not the case." She kisses him gently. "It's getting late, so I should be getting home... will I see you tomorrow?" 

“Tomorrow, and any day afterward,” Longhaul said with a smile. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.” The two got up from the sofa and, after a hug that didn’t seem long enough for either of them, walked out to Longhaul’s car.

* * *

The following Monday brought with it Gem's first class at Canterlot High. An hour before the school day started, she could be found in her classroom, attending to some last minute preparations. 

Luna poked her had into the classroom. “Good morning, Gem. Getting all settled in for your first day?” she asked. 

Gem nodded, looking over from the picture of Trottingham she was hanging on the wall. "Indeed I am, Miss Luna! I'm a little nervous though... I keep thinking someone is about to wake me up and tell me I've been dreaming." 

Luna smiled. “I’m sure you’ll do fine. If you need assistance, anyone on staff will be glad to help you out. Your students should be arriving soon, if I know a certain bus driver like I think I do. Have a good day, Gem.” Luna continued on her way. 

After making sure everything was as it was supposed to be, Gem sat down at her desk and waited patiently for her students to arrive, watching Longhaul's bus pull up first. A stream of kids came out, all roughly in their mid-teens, and their skin tones were a variety of colors. 

Emerald Wave held Twilight Sparkle's hand as she stepped off the bus, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "I wonder what this new English teacher is going to be like," she said to her girlfriend. "I hope they're less of a grouch than ol' Cranky Pants." 

“We haven’t even met them yet, so let’s see what they’re like before we pass judgment, okay Emmy?” Twilight answered, squeezing Emerald’s hand. 

“Rumor has it she’s a former Crystal Prep teacher,” Adagio Dazzle chimed in. “Hope she’s not as stuck up as the students or we’re all in trouble.” 

“I just hope she goes easy on those stupid literature assignments,” Aria Blaze added. “Reading that stuff just puts me to sleep, it’s so boring!” 

“I hope the tacos taste better this year,” Sonata Dusk said, prompting an eyeroll from Aria. 

“Didya notice Longhaul seemed more cheerful today?” Sunset Shimmer said to Raven Sable as they walked to the school. 

“Yeah,” Raven said, “wonder what’s up with that?” 

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later," Sunset says with a shrug. "Alright girls, let's go make a good first impression!" And so, the seven girls trooped together into the school, got their things, and assembled outside the classroom. 

"Who's going in first?" Aria asked. "Should we draw straws?" 

"I'm a teacher, not a raging she-demon!" said a teasing voice from inside. Then, for no reason, she added "No offense. Come on in, I won't bite!" And so they went in as a group, with Sunset leading them. Other students, including Lyra, Bonbon, Octavia, and Vinyl Scratch followed along. 

Gem rose and smiled. "Good morning, everyone! My name is Gemini Shadow, and I will be your new English teacher for the rest of this semester. I'm told you've had an assortment of substitutes since your previous instructor retired, so I'm hoping I'll be able to fill in any gaps they may have left behind. "Shall we all go around the room and talk a little bit about ourselves?” 

Each of the students stood and gave a brief introduction. When they all had finished, Raven spoke up. “Okay, you know about us, now tell us about yourself.” The students all spoke in agreement. 

"With pleasure!" Gem sat down in front of them, so they were all on equal terms. "I previously taught at Crystal Preparatory Academy, until I was let go from that position because I dared to discuss "alternative sexual lifestyles" in a classroom environment. They seemed to find my open disclosure of my transgender status, and the difficulties I have faced in finding employment, to be abhorrent." She leaned back. "I received my teaching degree at the University of Manehattan, and my English literature degree at the University of Trottingham. I've written three books, and I am working on a fourth.” 

She stood up again. "This will not be an ordinary English class. I will not force you to decode Shakespeare, or write six page essays on literary classics. What I will do is try to foster an appreciation for the English language that surrounds us every day, how it can be used for good, and for evil. While we will read books, they will be as current and up to date as the district will allow, because you need to be prepared to face the world as it currently exists, not as it was fifty years ago. If I can do that, I will be satisfied." She smiled. "Are you ready to begin?" 

The class murmured to themselves, seemingly impressed with Gem’s disclosure. Bonbon took this opportunity to speak. “Miss Shadow, I’ve heard rumors that you and a certain bus driver were seen canoodling at a local donut shop recently. Would you care to comment on this?” 

Raven and Sunset perked upon hearing this. “So that’s it!” Sunset whispered, “Her and Longhaul hooked up!” 

Gem smiled. "We're dating, yes. In fact, I've been planning a lesson involving him and modern-day romance literature compared to our own experiences as adults. Love is a complicated subject, especially for people of your age. Any other questions?"

* * *

“So,” Longhaul said as he and Gem sat in his office, munching on sandwiches he had packed, “I’ve had several students come by my office today, expressing congratulations, and even giving me a thumbs-up. 

I don’t suppose you know what that could be about, do you?” he asked playfully, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"I might've told my first class we were dating," Gem replied, smirking. "But I'm sure they would have figured it out eventually. Especially that group of seven... Sunset Shimmer and her friends. Do you know them?" 

“Ah yes...I know them quite well. Good bunch of kids, they are. They’re one of the more proactive groups this school has, and probably a big reason we don’t have as many problems as some of the other schools.” 

Gem smiles. "We could've used a group like that at Crystal Prep, I think." She kisses Longhaul's nose. "Think you can come in and help with one of my lessons in a few weeks?" 

Longhaul looks surprised. “Um...uh, sure, I think I could do that. What would I need to do?” 

"Just be your fantastic self," Gem replies with a smile. "I'll explain more when the time comes." 

“Oh, is that all? I think I can handle that,” he said with a grin. He glanced at the clock. “Better hurry and finish, lunch is almost over. Unless you have a free period, in which case we can linger and enjoy each others’ company that much longer.” 

"You're right!" Gem gasps. "I'll see you after school, alright? Have a good afternoon!" She blows him a kiss, then makes her exit.

* * *

That night, Gem is changing into her pajamas and talking to her cousin Carrie on the phone. "And so, not only was I hired, I started dating him that very same day!" she gushed. "Isn't that miraculous?!" 

“Highly convenient, too, if you ask me,” Carrie replied. After a moment, she said, “Gem, I’m truly happy you’ve found someone. Does he...does he know about your past?” 

"It was one of the first things I told him," Gem replied. "I don't like to lie, Carrie. But you know that about me." 

“Yeah, I know that...which explains why we got grounded for turning the pond behind the house turquoise. No one would have ever known if you hadn’t said anything.” Carrie paused. “Considering he didn’t turn tail and run like some of your other suitors, I’d say you could have a keeper on your hands. Now, let me go all girly-girly and ask you: didya kiss him yet? Didya? Huh?” 

"Multiple times," Gem replied immediately. "He's phenomenal at it too!"

Carrie squee’d loudly. “So when do I get to meet him? He sounds dreamy.”

"Come up next week," Gem says happily. "I'll introduce you. I'll talk to you tomorrow, cousin!"

“Goodnight, Gem,” Carrie said, “and be sure to invite me to the wedding!” She hung up the phone.

Gem blushed as bright as a fire engine then turned out the light, tucking herself into bed. 


End file.
